


Not Who He Was [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [34]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Injury, Gen, Torture, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: A terrorist group abducts Tony Stark as he leaves a stakeholder meeting. The group demands he produce weapons for them… they have somehow managed to get hold of some of the blueprints of his old designs. He refuses, he’s been through all this before and will not bend to their whims. He’d rather take what they could throw at him than make those weapons again, there is nothing they could do to him to make him reconsider that stance.He is not who he was, he’d rather be spitting blood. He tells them as much. He’ll survive. He always does.
Series: DBO's Moodboards [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Not Who He Was [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Abducted” [A2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
